


Left Unsaid

by ForestFiresong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tsukyamgiftexchange2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFiresong/pseuds/ForestFiresong
Summary: Sometimes, when two people are reluctant to admit their feelings for each other, extra measures are needed to push them together. And sometimes, even the universe itself must intervene to make this happen.So it must only be the work of the heavens when Yamaguchi falls sick, faints, and ends up accidentally confessing his love for Tsukishima through a feverish haze. Of course, it would be better if he actually remembered saying any of this. But at this point, Tsukishima is convinced the universe is just trying to spite him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songbird321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/gifts).



> this was written over on tumblr for pretty-eyes-jaeger as part of the tsukyamgiftexchange2016!!
> 
> in case you couldn't tell, i love cheesy sickfic and fluff tropes...

“...it’s raining.”

“Huh?” Tsukishima stops in the middle of cleaning his glasses on the hem of his shirt and looks over to Yamaguchi. The latter gestures wordlessly to the clubroom window, streaked gray with rain, the room now filled with the tiny pitter-patter of droplets on the roof.

“I guess it is,” he replies, picking up his sports bag from the floor. They’re the only two left in the room. “Did you bring your umbrella?”

“I think so…” Yamaguchi rises from where he had been sitting and rustles through his own bag, procuring a small umbrella. “Yeah. You ready, Tsukki?”

“Let’s go.” Tsukishima shoulders his bag, and frowns. The club room is dark, the others having shut off the light as they went, and neither of them bothering to turn it back on. However, a crack of lightning shrouds the room in light for a brief second; Yamaguchi, too, is caught in the light, and even if only for a second, Tsukishima can see how pale he looks, how he stares off in the distance, gaze spacey and unfocused.

He frowns. Had practice really been so bad? Though it’s not normally in his nature, he tries to offer some sort of consolation as they exit the clubroom and begin their walk home.

“You don’t have to look so down,” Tsukishima comments as they huddle beneath Yamaguchi’s umbrella. They’re pressed close, shoulder to shoulder, although he’s hunching to accommodate Yamaguchi’s reach, and water continually drips on his other shoulder. “I’m sure Suga-san didn’t mind too much.”

“You think?” Yamaguchi says, sounding doubtful. At such close proximity Tsukishima can count every one of his freckles, see the shine of water dripping off of every hair. Not that he’s trying to pay attention to these things, but they’re little things he notices and collects, parts of Yamaguchi he’s been picking up on from the day they first met. “I mean, I served it right at him…”

“Oh, come on,” Tsukishima says. They pass under a streetlight, which illuminates every raindrop (concerningly, the “light drizzle” seems to be transforming into a torrential downpour within minutes). “You barely grazed his hand. It can’t be as bad as when Hinata served it directly at Kageyama’s head.”

From that he gets a small laugh, although it’s weaker than usual and Tsukishima feels an actual seed of worry form in his chest. If making fun of Kageyama and Hinata can’t bring up Yamaguchi’s mood, then something might actually be wrong.

“I guess you’re right,” Yamaguchi says, twirling the umbrella a bit and dripping water off the side. Tsukishima cringes a little at the cold water on his neck but says nothing, affixing his gaze on the sky, which is now shrouded in the darkness of night, although the gray clouds from before are still most certainly present, doing their best to drown them.

They walk like that for awhile, in comfortable silence, although Tsukishima is still worried that Yamaguchi’s hamster died, or something. He’s not the type to worry about others much, mostly because most people he knows are idiots who are made out of rubber and despite their recklessness, have managed fine thus far, but Yamaguchi is a completely different case.They’re best friends, yes, but to Tsukishima he’s something more, even if he can’t quite figure out what that is. He's averse to emotions as it is: a potential romantic entanglement is too much for him to deal with.

But he has to admit, moments like these are nice, when it's just the two of them and no one else, where they can joke in ways only they know how, or not talk at all; and huddled together under this umbrella, they can share some physical contact, like brushing shoulders or leaning into each other.

Actually, no. ‘Leaning into each other’ is something new, and Tsukishima nearly jumps as he feels Yamaguchi press up against him, and then drop his head into his shoulder. It's not entirely unwelcome, but for best friends they don’t share physical contact much (mostly due to Tsukishima’s aversion to such things in general) so this is rare. His composure doesn’t change at all, but Tsukishima does feel his stomach twist into knots as he searches for an explanation.

“Yamaguchi?”

There’s no answer, and Tsukishima almost gets irritated until Yamaguchi’s head slips off of his shoulder and he crumples to the ground.

They’re both lucky that Tsukishima has quick reflexes, because he manages to catch Yamaguchi seconds before he crashes his head on the concrete. Unfortunately, that means relinquishing his grip on his bag, which falls into a puddle with a splash, and the umbrella has already been blown out of Yamaguchi’s hand and is collecting water a few paces away.

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima says, forgetting their normal formalities for a second. Yamaguchi’s head is cradled in his lap, narrowly saved from the fall, as the downpour of rain soaks them both. “What’s the matter?”

At first he’s afraid Yamaguchi had gone into a dead faint, but after a few seconds, his eyes flutter open. There’s an almost feverish haze to them, and Tsukishima’s stomach clenches. “What happened?”

“You just passed out,” Tsukishima frowns. “Are you feeling okay? You haven’t looked good since volleyball practice.”

“I don’t…” Yamaguchi shakes his head. Little droplets of water fly everywhere, and Tsukishima waits for a continuation to the thought, but Yamaguchi clamps his mouth shut, like he can’t say anymore.

“Well, you look sick.” Remembering how his mother would take care of him when he was younger, he presses his palm to Yamaguchi’s forehead. As he suspected, his friend is burning up, even if the rain and cold obscure it slightly; to make absolutely sure, Tsukishima brushes away some of Yamaguchi’s hair and presses their foreheads together.

Yamaguchi lets out a little squeak at that, but Tsukishima can’t even be bothered by the physical intimacy because this only confirms that Yamaguchi is running a pretty high fever. Their noses brush as he pulls back, retrieving his schoolbag from where it had fallen.

“Can you walk?” he asks. Yamaguchi nods, although Tsukishima doesn’t entirely trust it.

“Stay right here, then.” He gets up and grabs the umbrella, which miraculously hasn’t been blown even further. It’s completely soaked but then again so are they, so it doesn’t really matter anymore.

“We’re going to my house,” Tsukishima informs Yamaguchi as he helps him to his feet. “Yours is too far away, and honestly I’m not even sure if you’ll make it to mine. Hey- don’t strain yourself too much.”

“Okay…” Yamaguchi says, sounding completely out of it. He’s swaying, so the fever must really be taking it’s toll. Tsukishima resolves to make it to his house as soon as possible.

“You didn’t look too hot in school today, either.” _I should’ve noticed…_ “Just hang in there, okay?”

Yamaguchi head lolls in something that’s probably a nod. “Thanks, Tsukki…” he says, blinking hazily. “I love you…”

Tsukishima stops abruptly. “What?”

But Yamaguchi says nothing more; he seems to be on the verge of passing out again, and is more dead weight than anything at this point. There’s no getting anything out of him now.

So Tsukishima remembers his initial resolve and drags Yamaguchi home, his mind about as tumultuous as the heavens above (which seem intent on flooding the streets before he can reach home).

* * *

 

“I called his mom but I don’t think he’s in any condition to travel tonight,” Tsukishima lowers his cell phone. “Is it okay if Yamaguchi stays here tonight?”

“Of course!” his mother replies, gesturing with a ladle. She’d been cooking a late dinner for Tsukishima for when he got home, but as soon as she saw the state Yamaguchi was in, she’d proceeded to mother him with all she had, and was only now resuming her cooking. “You know Tadashi is welcome here anytime!”

“Even when he’s as sick as this?” Tsukishima comments dryly. “Well, she says that she’ll pick him up first thing tomorrow morning.”

“He’s your best friend, I wouldn’t just leave him out in the rain!” his mother smiles; she’s always been fond of Yamaguchi, even, apparently, when he’s probably infecting their whole family just by being there. Not that Tsukishima minds if he gets sick either, since he’s already a shoddy best friend for not noticing how awful Yamaguchi must’ve felt all day. “And speaking of which, Kei, you need to go and change out of those wet clothes before you get sick too!”

He retreats upstairs before remembering Yamaguchi is in his room. Not wanting to disturb him if he’s sleeping, Tsukishima opens the door as quietly as possible, hoping to tiptoe to his closet and then get out of there as quickly as possible. To his surprise, Yamaguchi is sitting upright on his bed, clutching his stomach and looking as miserable as Tsukishima has ever seen him.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” he cries as soon as Tsukishima enters the room.

“What are you apologizing for?” Tsukishima opens the closet door, procuring a clean t-shirt and pair of shorts. “You didn’t choose to get sick.”

“But having you take me home… and sleeping in your bed…” there are almost tears welling in Yamaguchi’s eyes, and Tsukishima feels the onset of panic. “I’ll probably get you sick.”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima tries to sound comforting, but it’s not his forte and he knows it. “You’ve slept in my bed often enough, and I really don’t care if I get sick…”

“Really?” Yamaguchi looks up at him with watery eyes, and for the second time Tsukishima can see the fever taking it’s toll.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima heads towards the door, clicking off the light as he goes. “Now get some rest, you can go home in the morning.”

That night, he sleeps on a futon in the living room, but despite the events of the day being exhausting, Tsukishima just can’t fall asleep. Finally, he heads upstairs and peeks into his room.

Faint light from the streetlights outside come in from the window, which is still striped with rain; otherwise, both the sky outside and the room itself are completely dark. Tsukishima can make out Yamaguchi’s figure, covered in blankets; and to his concern, he’s tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep as he does so.

Shutting the door quietly, Tsukishima walks over to the bed, gently placing a hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead to test his temperature again. They used a thermometer when they first got to Tsukishima’s house, but with only a simple gesture like this there’s no way of telling if he got better or worse. Still, he feels a little bit cooler than he did when they were walking back from school together, and Tsukishima feels some of his worries dissipate.

He settles down beside the bed, where Yamaguchi is still sleeping fitfully, and upon noticing that one of his hands is hanging off the side of the bed, he takes it in his own. Yamaguchi’s hand is burning, like his forehead, but somehow the action seems to settle him slightly, as his movement stops.

“Mm…” he mumbles in his sleep, eyelids fluttering. “Tsukki…”

Tsukishima’s head jolts up. “Yeah?”

But it seems like it was only sleep-talking, and nothing more, because Yamaguchi continues murmur nonsense in his sleep. Tsukishima sighs and rests his head back against the bed, and despite himself, remember the comment from only hours before.

“I love you…”

“He was clearly hallucinating,” Tsukishima grumbles, because if he delves into it any further, he’ll end up getting his hopes up, and that’s not good for either of them.

If he stays there any longer, Tsukishima knows he’ll end up falling asleep and that’ll only make things more awkward in the morning. So he releases Yamaguchi’s hand and rises to his feet.

Before he can open the door, Tsukishima turns back. It doesn’t matter what he says, because Yamaguchi is fast asleep and the whole world is quiet. So he doesn’t hesitate as he whispers,

“I love you, too.”

And then he leaves the room.

* * *

 

“How ya feeling, Yamaguchi?” Hinata gives him a little push on the shoulder, grinning widely. “Tsukishima told us that you had the flu!”

“D-did he?” Yamaguchi smiles hesitantly as he sits down next to Hinata and Kageyama, who’ve pushed their desks together for lunchtime.

“Yeah, and last time we saw you, you looked _super_ bad!” Hinata settles back in his chair. “Didn’t he, Kageyama?”

“Your spikes were off,” Kageyama says, sipping at his milk with unneeded aggression. “I wasn’t surprised.”

“I wish I could miss two days of school,” Hinata sighs. “I don’t understand what we’re learning in class at all…”

“Idiots don’t get colds, so I think you’re fine,” Kageyama mutters.

“What!” Hinata practically throws himself across the desk; Yamaguchi grabs his bento at the last second, preventing rice from flying everywhere. “You’re an idiot too, Kageyama, so you can’t get a cold either!”

Kageyama slams his milk down on the desk. “I _have_ gotten a cold before, dumbass! But I bet you’re immune to it!”

“That’s not true!” Hinata says indignantly.

“Come on, guys,” Yamaguchi says, trying to dispel the tension, even though once Hinata and Kageyama got started, it was difficult to stop them. He expects them to keep bickering, but instead Hinata falls back in his chair, stuffing an entire bun into his mouth, while Kageyama resumed drinking his milk, all of the fight in them apparently gone. They have exceedingly less energy during the school day than on the volleyball court, which in this case, is still beneficial.

“Anyways, Yamaguchi,” Hinata says, talking around the bun in his mouth. “Why aren’t you eating with Tsukishima today? You didn’t get him sick, did you?”

“Uh… no…” Yamaguchi glances behind him, as though Tsukishima might be in the hallway, overhearing their conversation. “Actually, I told him the teacher needed me for something, and then I ran away….”

“Are you guys fighting?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow.  “Did you finally get fed up with how much of a jerk he is?”

“About time!” Hinata chips in.

“No, no!” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “Actually, I think _I_ was the one who did something wrong.”

Hinata and Kageyama stare at him, both looking rather shocked.

Yamaguchi stares down at his bento. Though his appetite has returned since he got sick, he can’t bring himself to eat a single bite. “Ever since I got sick and stayed over at his house, he’s been acting weird…”

“Really?” Hinata said, tilting his head. “Did you barf all over him or something? It’s ok, I did that to Tanaka-senpai and it was fine-”

“No!” Yamaguchi exclaims, before cringing slightly. “But I may have thrown up in his toilet a few times…”

“Eww,” Hinata says, while Kageyama makes a disgusted expression. Yamaguchi waves his hands in embarrassment, already regretting bringing the topic up.

“Do you think that’s it?” he asks desperately. “I don’t really remember everything that happened, so maybe-”

“You don’t remember?” Kageyama interrupts, setting down his milk carton.

“Not really…”

“Well, then maybe you said something weird.”

Yamaguchi’s blood runs cold. _Said something weird…_ But there’s no way Kageyama can know, can he? Yamaguchi’s kept it a closely guarded secret-- and if he really did let it slip, then of course Tsukishima would act strange…

This is more of a disaster than Yamaguchi had anticipated.

“You know what I think?” Hinata says, clearly not sensing Yamaguchi’s panic. “I think Tsukishima is always weird, and you’re worrying about nothing.”

Kageyama nods sagely, not noticing how his words had affected Yamaguchi. “I think Hinata’s right.”

Yamaguchi can barely acknowledge these comments, because he feels like he’s going to have a nervous breakdown if he doesn’t find someplace by himself to think quick enough. Gathering up his bento, he says, “Thanks for the help, guys,” before hightailing it out of the classroom.

Hinata and Kageyama stare as he runs off the hall.

“That was weird,” Kageyama finally says.

“Well, Yamaguchi can be weird,” Hinata shrugs. “If you spend enough time with Tsukishima, that’ll happen to you. Anyways--”

“Hinata! Kageyama!” one hand slams down on Hinata’s shoulder, the other on Kageyama’s. “My darling kouhais!”

“Noya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata bounces up from his chair to face the two second years who seemed to have just materialized in the classroom. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We just happened to be passing by,” Noya explains, as Tanaka ruffles Kageyama’s hair, who tries to shrug him off, looking both confused and irritated. “We do regular sweeps of the hallways, you know--”

“To make sure Kiyoko-san isn’t being hit on,” Tanaka chimes in.

“--and we just happened to see you guys here!” Noya finishes, grinning widely. “So what’s up?”

“Well, Yamaguchi was just here,” Hinata responds, sitting back into his chair. “But he ran off a couple of minutes ago…”

“We saw him!” Tanaka says. “What was it that got him all upset?”

“Did he and Tsukishima have a lover’s quarrel?” Noya shakes his head. “It was only a matter of time…”

“Are they having love problems?” Tanaka wonders aloud. “If they are they should’ve come to me, since I’m the expert on those sort of things…”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Hinata interrupts, waving a hand in between his two senpais. “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are _together?”_

“They’re _not?”_

Hinata and Kageyama glance at each other. “Um…”

“Well then they _should_ be,” Noya says, crossing his arms. “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen it… they way Yamaguchi’s eyes follow Tsukishima wherever he goes… how his whole face lights up when Tsukishima compliments him, or glances in his general direction…”

“...or the fact that only Tsukishima will let Yamaguchi give him a nickname, or how he’ll get that little smile when Yamaguchi laughing at something he said…”

“...which is normally shit-talking the two of you,” Noya concludes.

“Don’t forget the fact that only Yamaguchi can get Tsukishima to do anything,” Tanaka adds. “Usually by yelling at him. But I think he’s into that, actually.”

Hinata and Kageyama both stare at them, apparently shocked at this information. Finally, Kageyama speaks.

“Wow, I… had no idea.”

“Yeah, that explains a lot.” Tanaka snickers. “I expected as much.”

“They kinda remind you of two other people on our team, don’t they?” Noya says, resting his hands on his kouhais’ shoulders again. “Two people who clearly like each other but haven’t realized it or just won’t confess to each other?”

“Who?” Hinata says. Tanaka and Noya just laugh.

“You’ll realize some day,” Noya says, adopting the air of someone who has years of life experience. “Anyways, Ryuu and I need to get out of here-- we’ve got a job to do.”

“Wait, tell me!” Hinata yells, but the two of them have already set off down the hall and disappeared from sight. Looking to Kageyama, he asks, “Do you know what that was all about?”

Kageyama, looking as though he’s been lost from the beginning, sips furiously from his milk carton and can only offer a single shrug.

Several classrooms away and only twenty minutes later, Yamaguchi receives a text in the middle of class that he hastily manages to read behind a stack of his textbooks. One message, from Tanaka, reads “Go confess ur feelings to Tsukishima-kun today” while the other one, from Noya, reads, “go get ‘em, tiger”. At this, he can’t help but flop face-down his desk with a groan.

If he were paying attention, he would’ve noticed Tsukishima’s sideways glance of concern. But he’s too concerned with the daunting task that faces him this afternoon. It’s all he can do to sneak his phone out a second time and text ‘ok’ to both of his senpais.

It’s about time, anyways.

* * *

 

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Tsukishima asks. It’s just the two of them alone in the clubroom, like they day when he had gotten sick-- not that Yamaguchi remembers much from that day. In fact, the last clear thing he can recall is Tsukishima pressing their foreheads together to check for fever- a memory that makes him blush, so he tries to force it out of his head before speaking.

“Well, I just…” Yamaguchi sighs. He might as well cut to the chase. “You’ve been acting weird ever since I got sick.”

“You’re looking a lot better,” Tsukishima says wryly.

“That’s thanks to you,” Yamaguchi replies. “But I want to know… did I do anything weird? Besides passing out on you, I mean…”

“Is this really what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well, there’s something else I need to tell you, but first, I want to know.” Yamaguchi’s stomach is turning itself in knots. If he really did inadvertently confess his love like Kageyama suggested, then he needs to know what Tsukishima’s reaction was to it. Assuming he’ll tell him at all. But if he’s going to be rejected before he’s even had a chance to confess properly, he’d like to minimize the damage.

Tsukishima pauses. His face is stuck in its typical apathetic expression, but Yamaguchi has become accustomed to his limited range of expressions (among which irritation, anger, and mocking are the most expressive). He’s definitely concealing something, and that does nothing to aid Yamaguchi’s nerves.

Finally, he sighs. “You did say something,” he admits. He’s silhouetted by the light in the window, lowering his head so his face is shrouded in darkness and his expression now unreadable. “You said that you… loved me…”

Yamaguchi thinks that he’s going to die. The two days he spent hacking into a toilet were more pleasurable than this one moment, where he learns he confessed his darkest secret, probably along with a slew of even more embarrassing things, completely unaware with a fever-addled brain. He makes a grab for his bag, planning to run away for the second time that day.

“Wait, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima pauses again. He looks embarrassed, and it’s hard to tell with the lighting but he almost looks like he could be blushing. “Did you mean it?”

“That I loved you?” Yamaguchi is embarrassed about how it sounds out loud, and how shaky his voice is, but he plows on. “Of course I did. More than anyone, I…”

“Oh, thank God.” He’s laughing. Yamaguchi has no idea why, but Tsukishima is laughing, and it’s actually kind of incredible. “I thought you meant platonically…” he stops, looking more uncertain than Yamaguchi has ever seen him. “You didn’t, right…?”

“No!” Yamaguchi shakes his head vigorously. “I mean, probably. I don’t remember. But I do love you.” He tries to hold Tsukishima’s gaze steadily.

“Well, then, I…” Tsukishima is on the verge of speaking when he’s wracked by a cough loud enough to make Yamaguchi jump.

“...oh my God,” Yamaguchi says. “I got you sick.”

Tsukishima shrugs. “It could’ve been anyone--” before sneezing.

“No, it was definitely me.” Yamaguchi hangs his head, but he can’t stifle his laughter. How strange that he would be laughing, when he thought only moments ago he’d surely cry. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“I said it was fine,” Tsukishima says, unaffected. “And for the record, I like you too.”

“O-oh,” Yamaguchi says, remembering the discussion at hand. “Oh yeah.”

And then, because those words are far too nonchalant to react to a love confession, he runs over and envelops Tsukishima in a hug. The latter reacts awkwardly, stiff as a board underneath Yamaguchi’s embrace.

“You’ll get sick too,” he protests.

“Tsukki, I already _got_ sick,” Yamaguchi laughs, and honestly he doesn’t give a damn if he gets the flu all over again because that’s what put all of the events in motion, and he couldn’t be more grateful. He’ll accept being bedridden for a month if he gets to preserve this moment forever.

They must’ve stood like that for a minute, completely unaware that the entire Karasuno volleyball team is gathered outside the clubroom door, desperately attempting to catch a word of their conversation. Fortunately (or unfortunately for them) they haven’t managed to hear a single thing, although a quick glance into the window confirmed what they all had assumed was happening.

As they hurry away from the clubroom, Tanaka and Noya exchanging high-fives and Suga shedding questionably sarcastic motherly tears, Hinata is struck with a sudden realization.

“So _that’s_ what happened when Yamaguchi was sick!”

“Nice job just figuring it out, dumbass,” Kageyama says. “Anyone could’ve seen that!”

“Well, all that matters is that they’re a couple now!” Hinata retorts.

“They’re a couple now?”

“You both have so much to learn,” Noya slings an arm around the both of them, sighing as they walk away.

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Tsukishima,”

“Oh, the king has deigned to speak to me.” Tsukishima comments. There’s no real malice behind his words-- at this point, he just says it out of habit, and because it’s still funny to see Kageyama’s annoyed expression, “What is it?”

“You look happier recently.” Kageyama scowls. “It’s really weird.”

“It’s because of Yamaguchi, obviously!” Hinata says from Kageyama’s other side.

“Maybe I just think it’s funny trying to watch you block,” Tsukishima replies. It’s partially true, since when Hinata fucks up his blocks in practice, Tsukishima finds it at least marginally funny; however, when he puts the full power of his jump into it, it’s kind of terrifying.

“Well, you two haven’t changed much since you got together,” Kageyama admits. “But Hinata’s probably right.”

“Hey, focus!” Daichi calls to them, and Hinata and Kageyama fall silent, making Tsukishima snicker a little because he just can’t help it.

It’s true, though; he and Yamaguchi haven’t changed much since they got together, at least not outwardly. Tsukishima’s still not sure how he feels about PDA, since it’s a whole slew of emotions he’s not accustomed to dealing with. In private, they act much the same they did before, with only small differences, like a quick kiss every time Yamaguchi leaves Tsukishima’s house after a study session, or how they now curl up next to each other while watching TV instead of sitting apart. Small things, but it makes a difference.

Later, when it’s just the two of them in the clubroom after practice, and Yamaguchi comments, “...it’s raining.”

Tsukishima feels the slightest flicker of deja vu as he says that.

“I guess it is,” he replies, and just as Yamaguchi begins to pull out his umbrella, he gestures with the one he’s already holding. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”

It’s so similar to the situation before, but so different; they crowd under the umbrella, like before, but their arms are slung around each other and Yamaguchi’s eyes are clear and his talking animated.

And he murmurs, “I love you,” as they’re about to part ways, Tsukishima knows that’s not the fever talking anymore.


End file.
